Fireworks
by solstar16
Summary: Percy Jackson, the son of King Poesidon, the kind of Greece, has to find the love of his life in a week, possibly two weeks. The love story of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. (Takes place in Ancient Greece, false history included, along with real history, in a reference from the awesome author Rick Riordan.)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! So, sorry, I may not have chosen the right words or may have some grammar problems or whatever, but I think I tried my best! HAHAHA

Oh, and this is Percabeth (obviously- they're like the best couple) This is taken place in Ancient Greece, and it's history that comes out once in a while some are false, some are references that I get from our awesome author Rick Riordan.

If you review, I might be hugging myself and screaming my heart out (*whispers- I really, really LOVE reviews) so please, I insist you review XD

-Solstar16

* * *

Fireworks

PERCY chapter 1

**Despite the good time he was having, ** Percy didn't know that it was going to be a emotional day for him.

Percy Jackson, the son of the king of Greece, Poseidon, was hanging out at the stables with his cousin, Frank, and Frank's girlfriend Hazel. The three were having a good time joking around teasing each other, and grooming the magic pegasi while feeding them.

Percy was in fond of a beautiful black pegasus, (he named him Blackjack) which he saved from a pirate's ship in the shores of Greece. Since then, the pegasus was doing him lots of favors- bringing him stuff that were way to heavy for a person to hold, and having him transported anywhere he wanted unless it was okay for pegasi, and bringing him letters from the princesses from around the kingdoms of somewhere else.

He smiled and brought Blackjack some apples, and groomed his mane.

Then there was a loud _BANG!_ , and the stable doors flew open.

"Whoa!" Frank said. "Um, hello."

There at the door was Grover the satyr.

"Hey Grover!" Hazel said.

"Hey," he said back, but he turned his eyes on Percy. "Per-r-rcy, your dad wants to see you."

"Poseidon? Why?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but you better go now." He looked nervous. He mumbled something about metal scraps.

"Alright," he said. "See you later, guys."

The two nodded and stared at him.

Percy shut the door behind him.

"Grover," he asked. "What's wrong?"

Grover glanced nervously at the flags that were hung on the wall.

"Well, I don't know exactly." he said.

"Tell me what you know."

"Um," he shifted his legs un comfortably. "Lord Poseidon said something about it's time, but I don't really know what that means exactly. Maybe there's a war going on?"

"No way," Percy said. "We just defeated Gaea. There's no monster on earth that would be stupid enough to pick a fight."

"Except Lord Hades." he mumbled.

"Well, he's not typically a monster," he said. "But if he was, that would be awesome to kill."

"Hey, I'm not kidding."

They were already at the main doors. The sea stone encrusted walls rose before them.

"Well, here we are. Good luck, Percy." he said. He patted him on the back and left.

Percy took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

"SON!" Poseidon said.

Poseidon, who looked allot like Percy, with sea- green eyes and jet black hair, sat on his throne, smiling at his son.

"Uh," he bowed. "I was summoned here."

"Yes you were. Come here and sit. I have something to talk to you about."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "You're not angry?"

"Why would I be?" the king of Greece looked confused.

"Oh, never mind." Percy walked on the red carpet and sat on the little chair that his dad had provided him.

"My son," he said. "How old are you?"

Percy was confused. Poseidon knew his age. But Percy replied.

"Sixteen." he answered.

"Exactly," Poseidon snapped his fingers. "You need a girlfriend."

Percy hoped he wasn't blushing, but of course, his cheeks were betraying him. "Um.."

"No need to worry," he said. "You've got Reyna."

Now that was kind of disturbing for Percy. Reyna, is the sister of Queen Hylla, the queen of the Amazons. Reyna was Roman, but she preferred to stay with her sister, since she was more comfortable there.

Reyna and Percy were friends for eons, but Percy wasn't drawn to her in any romantic way.

"Father," he said. "I don't want to be with Reyna."

"She's just the sweetest young lady I've ever met. Why wouldn't you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, But I just want to be friends with her, not involved in a relationship with her."

"Oh," Poseidon looked sad. "Then do you have a friend in mind..?"

"No," Percy said. "Not yet, anyway."

"Then let's make a deal." Poseidon said.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Sure."

"I'll give you a week, possibly two weeks to find the one you would want to marry, and if you do, without no excuses, she will become the queen. But if you don't, well, Reyna will be waiting. Do you understand?" Poseidon smiled.

"Yes, Father, as you wish."

"Well then, you are excused. Bye son! Oh!, and by the way, will you check up that water fountain in that polis that isn't named yet? You know, that water fountain will be a gift for them. Make sure it's going well. Take a stroll around that place if you wish. Be back before sunset, we've got guests for dinner."

Percy bowed awkwardly and agreed to, and headed for the place.

At the door, Grover, Hazel and Frank were talking like they were having a very sad time. But as soon as they saw him, they were attacking him with so many questions, Percy couldn't keep track.

"Okay, okay, stop!" he said.

"Per-r-cy! What happened there?" Grover asked. Haze and Frank's eyes were asking the same question.

Percy shrugged. "Dad wants me to find my future girlfriend, or I'll be marrying Reyna for the rest of my life."

They're eyes all widened. "What? No way! You and Reyna can't be that way!" Hazel said. "That'll be so awkward."

"Yeah. I mean you guys were friends, and all of the sudden, you're going to marry her?" Frank said. "That's rough, buddy." Percy got a pat on the back.

"Percy, you better start looking if I were you." Grover said.

"Yeah, good luck." Hazel said.

Percy gave them a warm smile, and headed for the unnamed polis that his father had mentioned.

Even on foot, it wasn't very far from Poseidon's palace, just about a thirty minute walk.

Percy took a look around the place. and saw the water fountain on construction. He took a look closer. The water fountain was beautiful- well, actually a saltwater spring, but still, it was breath taking, even though it wasn't finished. It was decorated with sea stone, like the palace, and had some seashells on the sides, the size of human heads. In different angles, it changed colors, from sea blue, to sea green, to mysterious deep sea purple, then to coral pink, and back again. It was the most beautiful fountain Percy had ever seen.

Percy decided it was in order, and noticed a little sapling next to the fountain. He almost stepped on it, if it weren't for the rocks around it, and he noticed it must have been important.

He decided to take a stroll around the polis. It was huge, for one thing. People went into building to building, as if it were a busy day. There was a marketplace, and Percy decided to take a look.

The marketplace was crowded with people, but one person caught his eye.

Percy wasn't expecting a big romance to happen or anything, but this girl was beautiful. She was tan and athletic, she had a beautiful toga on, with curly blond hair which were great, but her eyes- her eyes ruined the image. It was stormy and serious. She was carrying a few scrolls with her, murmuring in an angry tone.

Percy decided to follow her unnoticed. He didn't really realize he was following her very noticeable when the girl turned around to look at him. But then, Percy would suddenly turn and take a sudden interest in the items until the girl turned around and went. Then he would start following, until the girl suddenly turned around and said,

"What are you doing?"

Percy didn't realize he was right behind her.

"_I said_, what are you doing? Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Um," Percy scratched his head. "I'm sorry, I'm just-" he was going to turn around to leave, but the girl said,

"Wait a minute, I know you!" She placed a hand on her forehead, as if she were thinking. She suddenly lifted her head and her eyes widened. "You're the prince of-," she stopped and whispered. "you're the prince of Greece! Oh my gods, it's an honor! But, um, that's no excuse to why you are following me."

Percy really didn't know what to say, so he said something really intelligent, like, "Uh.." Thoughts raced across his mind. "Yeah. I'm Percy Jackson. Um, I really don't know why I've been following you, but, um.."

The girl smiled at him. She held out her hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of the goddess Athena."

Percy's eyes widened. "Wow, like, _the_ Athena? Really? Looks like we're on the same page."

"Yeah. So, why did you come here, to this polis?" she asked.

Percy smiled. "I came to take a look on the spring that my dad's working on. I have to say, it is beautiful."

"Oh, you mean the one in the middle of this place? Yeah, I like the colors, very breath taking."

Percy took a look on the scrolls she was holding. "What's that?"

Annabeth looked at where he was looking. "Oh, you mean this? It's my latest building designs. I want to be an architect someday, so I was designing some stuff."

"May I take a look?"

"Sure. Be my guest."

Percy took one of the scrolls and took a seat nearby with Annabeth, and unwrapped it. Inside, sketched with burned wood, was a statue of Athena. It was small, but very good. Percy was impressed by Annabeth. She was really good at this.

"Wow," he said. "It's amazing."

"Thank you," she said. She took another scroll and handed it to him. "Will you give this to your dad? It's a statue for him."

Percy smiled and unwrapped it. Inside was an exact replica of his father. It was like looking at a picture of him, only of sketches. He _had _ to show it to his father.

"I will." he said.

Her eyes sparkled. "You will? Oh my gods, you're so wonderful!" she hugged him, and awkwardly pulled away. "I sketched that out when King Poseidon made speech that other day. That's why I know you, ha-ha. Just a few minutes ago, I was on my way out of my class. The teachers there said that that statue of King Poseidon was a total disgrace of him, and said to throw it away. I was so mad, I was so.." she trailed off, wiping her eyes.

"That's awful. Apparently, they don't have a good eyesight." He mumbled. He felt bad for Annabeth, and immediately wanted to crush the teachers who said that.

"Finally, someone understands me." she said. She kept wiping her eyes.

"It'll be okay. I'll show it to him, and tell you what he says. I'll meet you here tomorrow. Same time, same place." He said.

"I'll see you then." She got up, waved, and headed back to where she was going.

Percy smiled, and realized it was just before sunset, and rushed to the palace.

Percy rushed to the palace's dining room, and found his father patiently waiting for him. It was already sunset, and the guests had already come. Percy was relieved to see that his father was not angry at all. He took that as a good sign, and sat at the other end of his father.

"Father, I'm sorry I'm late." he said.

"No worries, no worries! Why don't you welcome our guests?" He asked with a smile.

Percy then noticed the guests- Queen Hylla and Princess Reyna. He bowed at the queen and waved at Reyna.

"Hello Queen Hylla. Hey Reyna."

"Hello, Percy." Queen Hylla said.

"Fashionably late, as usual." Reyna murmured.

"Ha-ha, sorry." he said.

"Eh-hem! Well then, let's eat our dinner." Poseidon said.

They were eating their dinner happily until he turned to Percy. "Have you seen the fountain, my boy?"

"Oh, yes. It's awesome. I love the colors. The construction is going well, I suppose."

"Good," he said. "Queen Hylla and Reyna, have you two seen the saltwater spring in the new unnamed polis?"

"Oh yes, it's lovely." Hylla said. "As Percy said, the colors are beautiful."

"I like the sea stone. It's a good idea for a spring." Reyna commented.

"I'm glad everyone likes it. It will be done in a week, I think, according to the constructors."

"That's great," Percy said. "Can't wait to see it finished."

The four ate their dinners and had a nice talk, and it was time for the Amazons to go. Percy had a rather nice hang out with Reyna, and he liked being just friends with her. He greeted them goodbye and went to his father.

"Father," he said. "I have something to tell you."

"Sure! What is it, my son?" he asked.

Percy took out the scroll from his toga. "At the unnamed place, I saw a girl.."

"A girl? Is this your girlfriend? And what is that?" He asked.

Percy blushed. "Um, no. I ran into her, and she recognized me as the prince, and told me to give this to you." he handed Poseidon the scroll.

Poseidon took it and unwrapped it carefully. He saw the sketch, and was amazed by it.

"My, my.. Look at this. It's like I'm looking at the mirror. But when did she design this?"

"She told me she designed this on the speech you made the other day. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Tell that girl thank you, and say that I will have this built." he said.

"Just like that?" Percy asked.

"Just like that. And what's her name? I will have it engraved." he answered.

"Annabeth Chase."he said.

Poseidon smiled and kept looking at the scroll. Percy bowed and left the room.

Percy now couldn't wait to tell Annabeth, and he couldn't wait until tomorrow, so he went to bed early, waiting for the sun to rise and time pass quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new Chapter 2! **

**Sorry about the inconvenience, I _had_ to rewrite Chapter 2, and here it is! Please review!**

**Reply:**

**-Poisonous-Cookies: **Thank you! Thanks for the first review ;)

**-the freefaller: **I'm glad you like it :) Aww, I love them too! They're so cute together, aren't they? Keep on reading! :D

**-My Name is Ava: **Thanks! I appreciate it! :D

**-sportsfanforever2:** Thanks!;) I just updated; here's the new chapter! Enjoy! :)

-solstar16

* * *

**Fireworks**

Chapter 2 PERCY

**As soon as Percy opened his eyes** he jumped out of bed.

He couldn't wait to meet Annabeth. The morning was all a blur to him- breakfast, lunch, and his conversation about the saltwater spring with his dad- Everything.

Last night, he couldn't even go to sleep. He wanted to say the perfect words for her, not like, 'Oh, your statue? He liked it." He didn't want to sound bored. He wanted to be enthusiastic, well, at least when she's around.

He paced the floor of his room impatiently, his orange toga dragging along with him. He thought for hours how to tell Annabeth the news in his best enthusiastic voice. He even practiced, along with the knocks on the door.

"Come in!" He said enthusiasticly. Gods, he'd better stop doing that.

The door opened and Frank came in, along with an excited Hazel.

"Whoa, Percy. Why do you look like you put extra sugar in your lunch?" Frank asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said.

Hazel, ignoring the two's conversation, looked around Percy's elegant, yet boyish room.

"Wow.. I love your room." Hazel said.

"It's Hazel's first time here, I think. Am I right?" Frank noted.

"Yes. We only hung out in the stables, and oh gods, I haven't fed Arion. I was so focused on feeding Blackjack and Porkpie-"

"He'll be okay," Frank reassured. "We'll go there and feed him later."

"I guess.. and Percy, how was the fountain yesterday? Was it beautiful?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, it was. You and Frank should go and see it."

"Really? Well, Frank, we should go after feeding Arion.. how was the new polis?" Hazel asked.

"It was awesome, you should really go to the marketplace, it has all these cool things, and it's perfect for a date." Percy winked at Frank, who blushed, along with Hazel.

"I also met this girl named Annabeth. She recognized me and gave me a scroll to give to Poseidon. I took a look at it, and it was a statue of him, and it was like looking at him in person. I've never seen so much detail. Anyways, Poseidon loves it, and I'm supposed to meet her at the same time, same place, in about two hours from now." he explained.

"Annabeth? Well that was nice of her about the statue." Frank mused.

"I'm glad for her." Hazel said. She flashed a smile at Frank, and Frank pecked her cheek.

"Well, why don't you guys spend your time in the new polis? I might even see you guys later. I'll Iris message you." Percy said.

"That's a good idea." Hazel said, and turned to look at Frank, and a silent conversation passed between them.

"Then we'll see you later, Percy." Frank said. He took Hazel and left.

Percy was alone again.

Then suddenly, he had the urge to visit his cousin Jason, along with his girlfriend Piper.

He went to the water fountain his dad had given him- it was made of a kind of quartz, and inside were pink corals that his dad had but in for him- like a small reef. It made the water turn into a shade of pink.

Whenever Percy got closed to the fountain, it burst out mist, and from the window some sunlight came in, forming a perfect rainbow, but this time, Percy didn't need to message anyone. Instead, He fished a golden drachma- the pure gold coin of the gods- and tucked it in a pocket in his toga, which he would use to message Frank and Hazel later.

He trudged out of his room and went to his father, and told him where he would be going.

"Okay, my son, but make sure to come back, and if you have other plans, Iris message me."

"Um, okay, but I don't think I'll be messaging you. I'll be back on time." He bowed, and left for Rome.

It was a thirty minute walk from Greece to Rome, so Percy would have an hour to hang out with them.

He reached the castle of Rome, and got permission to get inside. Despite the busy city and people rushing to complete orders, Percy knew where to go.

He headed strait for the main castle, and there the couple was.

Jason saw Percy immediately and waved, followed by Piper.

Percy was really happy to see them, especially when he was lonely. They made the best company. Jason, who was the son of King Zeus, ruler of Rome, was outgoing and had a knack picking good friends. He was very handsome, and had an interesting story to the imperfection on his lips, which Percy enjoyed making fun of.

As for Piper, she was breath takingly beautiful, with eyes that you could never take your eyes off of. Percy was very fond of her, because she was just the sister Percy never had.

Percy walked up to them, followed by the fist pound and hugging.

"So glad to see you, man," Jason grinned. "We've been dying for you to visit."

"Yeah, like I would believe _that._ " he said. They stifled a laugh.

"What brings you here? Is it something important?" Piper asked.

"Nah," he said. "Just wanted to hang out for an hour or so."

"Dude, you should stay today with us, I mean, Dad won't mind." Jason said.

"I wish, but I have my own plans."

Jason looked stunned. "What plans?"

"I have to go to the new polis in Greece- I have to see a girl there."

"Is this girl your girlfriend? I heard from Grover the news about the girlfriend thing." Piper said.

Percy blushed. "Um, no." He explained what had happened as he had told Frank and Hazel.

They sat down on the nearest seat.

"So.. this girl's not your girlfriend?" Jason asked, confused.

"No! I mean, well, not yet, though, or whatever." Percy said.

"That's nice of her to make that statue for King Poseidon," Piper mused. "I wonder where he would put it."

"Well, at least it won't be a bathroom statue." Percy said.

They all laughed.

"When will you meet her?" Piper asked.

"Right after I leave. About thirty minutes."

The three kept talking about things and Percy glanced at the sun and decided that it was time to go. He said goodbye and headed for the new polis.

Since it was Rome where he started, Percy realized that he would have to walk an hour or so, and he realized he would be late.

He dashed through the path, and after a long run through sand, the fountain he examined yesterday came into view, and in no time, he was at the entrance of the marketplace.

He stopped to catch his breath. He leaned on the side of the pole, and panting really loudly when a figure with a red toga and blond hair came into view, just around the corner, whispering, "Oh, gods, I'm late, what am I going to say?"

He immediately realized that the figure was Annabeth, and just as she was about to pass Percy, he grabbed her arm and reeled her in.

"Agh!" she yelled and turned to see who grabbed her. Her angry and worried expression drained out placed by relief. "Oh my gods, Percy, I'm so sorry."

"No need," he was still panting. "I just got here too."

The two were panting and they burst laughing, because it was ridiculous, not talking and panting crazy.

Finally, the two caught their breath and Annabeth asked,

"Well? What did he say?"

Percy, who'd practiced for this, tried for his best enthusiastic voice.

"He loved it! I mean, he said it was like looking at a mirror, and he even asked me your name so he could engrave it!"

Apparently, she bought the enthusiasm. "Really? He actually liked it?" She looked started and proud of herself. She stared at the sky. "See? I told you, and you said it was a disgrace!" she turned to him. "I will make it up to you." she pointed a finger and bounced it on Percy's chest.

"Well, then, would you make it up for me by hanging out?"

"You mean a date?" she asked. Apparently, she wasn't dull on this kind of touchy subject.

"Uh, yeah, I mean if you want it to be." he said.

"Then, okay." she said. "I know a place that makes awesome food- just by the beach. Let's go."

"Wait, you mean, right now?" he asked.

"Yes, today's the perfect weather to kick back and soak up some sunshine. It is summer, you know."

She was right; the weather was perfect, the sky a cloudless blue, along with the waters that Percy was used to, he could have agreed to stay there all day.

"Okay, let's go." he said.

The two on the way talked about the beach- how a predictor said it would be perfect weather and the waters would be cool, and the place Annabeth was taking him had a good view of the beach, and it was cool inside, and Percy didn't realize it was hot until they cooled of on the marble seats and tables.

Percy and Annabeth stared into eachother's eyes and talked- which made Percy feel like he knew this girl his whole life, and he realized they had a lot in common, and he enjoyed talking with her.

Everytime he made a joke or be confused, Annabeth would show off her brilliant smile. Sometimes Percy would blush and Annabeth would find that funny, but restrained herself because she didn't want him to get embarrassed.

Finally Annabeth introduced Butch to Percy- The guy who owned this place.

"Nice to meet you, Percy," Butch said. He scrunched his eyebrows. "Aren't you-"

"Don't say it out loud, Butch. You'll draw attention." Annabeth hissed.

Percy laughed. "'S okay, and yes, I'm the one who you're thinking of. Uh, Butch. I would like.." he pointed at one of letters engraved on the table. Annabeth ordered also.

"Okay, be back in a minute." Butch ran off and screamed at the workers Annabeth and Percy's food.

Soon, the food came out in a stone tray, and Percy was reaching for his while Annabeth was going to serve it for him. Their fingers met. Annabeth's fingers were warm.

"Whoa, you're hands are cold." Annabeth noted.

"Yeah, that's what you get for being around water allot." Percy rubbed his hands.

"My hands are warm, but we've got to eat." She grinned.

"Of course. After you."

The two enjoyed their food, when they finished, they said goodbye to Butch and watched the calming seas in front of them. Annabeth sat in the sand while Percy stood, his hair whipping around in the wind like the sea babe. He flipped his hair once in a while, when it started to bother his sea green eyes. He grinned.

"You love the sea, don't you?" Annabeth asked, her legs against her chest, with her arms wrapped around.

"I love it." He smiled.

The two shared a conversation of what they liked and disliked- Percy liked the sea and sand, while Annabeth loved architecture, which Percy could see. What they disliked was agreed to one thing- the goddess Hera. They laughed over how much they hated her, and they would glance nervously at the sky and talk again.

"This one time, she had a statue of her fall over me, but instead my friend Thalia took it for me." she said.

"Wait, Thalia? Thalia Grace?" he asked.

"Yep. How do you know her?"

"I happen to know her brother."

Annabeth laughed. She laughed allot, unlike the time they first met, when Annabeth shot Percy a look of hate when Percy followed (pretty much stalked) her around in the marketplace. Percy liked it, it just seemed right for her to laugh allot.

They sat on the sand and watched the roar of the sea. Percy joked around and Annabeth punched him lightly on the arm, which made them closer.

The sun was already starting to set. Annabeth sighed and started to get up. Percy stood up with her.

"Going already?" He asked.

"Yeah, my dad always makes me come home at sunset. So I should hurry. I had a nice time, and I would like to hang out with you again."

"You mean that?"

"Sure. Why don't you invite me over to dinner? I would love to see Poseidon, your house, and how it's built.." She said dreamily. "And I would like to learn more about you." She pointed at Percy and bounced the finger off his chest.

"That would be great," he said. "I'll Iris message you. What do I have to say?"

She smiled. "You can say _Show me Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena_ ," she pursed her lips. "What would I have to say for you?"

"You would have to say _Show me Percy Jackson, the most awesome and cool_ ." He teased.

She laughed. "Nah, I'll just stick with son of Poseidon," she said. "I'll see you later." She waved and headed for the marketplace.

Percy just stood there for a minute and realized that he was supposed to message Frank. He fished the coin from his toga pocket, and went to the nearest well.

There was still some sunlight, and as soon as Percy approached the well it sprayed mist, creating a rainbow just right for an Iris Message. He threw the coin into it, and the coin disappeared.

"_O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Frank Zhang, son of Ares._ "

The mist shimmered, and it showed a tired Frank, along with an excited Hazel.

"Frank!" Percy called out.

Frank jumped, and looked at where the voice came from.

"Percy!" he said. "Thank the gods you remembered. Where are you?"

"I'm in the new polis, near the marketplace. Where are you guy- DUCK!" Percy screamed.

The mist shimmered for a second then got back it's focus. Apparently, they were in the marketplace, and there were some aggressive people who threw fish at people. Some issue.

"Oh, sorry," Frank said, scratching the back of his head. "We're at the marketplace. We'll meet you at the entrance."

"Okay. See you." Percy waved his hand across the mist, and the connection discontinued.

Percy walked over to the entrance, just as Frank and Hazel ran out.

"IDIOT!" Hazel yelled over to the marketplace. She rubbed her head. "That's the last time I'll ever get hit by a fish. Stupid people."

"I told you not to touch those." Frank said.

"I wanted to see if they were fresh," Hazel blushed. "I'm sorry. How's your back?"

Frank explained to Percy, who was trying hard not to laugh, that the fish seller liked to hit people with his produce, which wasn't that exciting.

"Ha-ha, okay guys, let's go." Percy said, and the three headed for the palace.

As soon as Percy got to the palace, he informed his father of the trip, and told about Annabeth wanting to come over.

"Oh, I would love that Annabelle-"

"Annabeth." Percy corrected automatically.

"Annabeth," Poseidon repeated. "I would love for this girl to come."

"So.." Percy said. "Should we invite her for dinner?.. Or.."

"No, dinner would be fine." He said.

"Okay," Percy said. "I'll be in my room."

"Good night, my son." Poseidon said.

Percy said goodnight and bowed before he left for his room.

He stumbled across the hallway, tired, and went into his room. As soon as his foot touched his room he washed, changed into his night toga and plopped on his bed.

The fountain made a pleasant gurgling noise, and Percy got up and approached the fountain. As soon as Percy walked towards it, it spit out a column of mist, and the candle next to it lit up instantly, creating a faint rainbow. Percy fished a coin out of the pinkish water, and began saying, "_O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering._ " He threw the coin and the coin disappeared. He took a deep breath. "_Show me Annabeth Chase, daughter of the goddess Athena._ "

The mist churned and showed a studying Annabeth, so into her books she didn't realize the call.

"Annabeth?" he said. She turned.

"Hey Percy." she said.

"Hey," he said. "Got you some news."

"What?"

"You'll be eating dinner with us tomorrow." He said.

She smiled. "Okay. When do you usually eat dinner?"

"After sunset. Is it okay with you?"

"Of course. Sure Dad would let me," she smiled, and pursed her lips. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight." Percy waved, and Annabeth waved back. He waved his hand the the mist, and the call ended.

Percy stumbled back to his bed and plopped on it.

He probably didn't realize he would just have the worst nightmare ever.


End file.
